Lunar Moth Mania
'Lunar Moth Mania '''is the 36th episode of Season 9. Summary Luna Girl kidnaps the legendary lunar moth and without it, no one will be able to sleep tonight. It's then up to the four PJ Masks to stop her and save the lunar moth. Plot The episode begins at night where everyone is ready to go to sleep while some people are still awake watching TV, having evening snacks, playing their devices or video games, and reading their favorite books. After all the lights in the houses went off, the Lunar Moth flies from the Fantasy Forest over to their neighborhood and then starts to sing an enchanting lullaby as she begins to glow and a shower of sparkles comes out of her fluttering wings. The next morning, everyone at Disney Junior Elementary School was in a cheery and happy mood after getting a goodnight's sleep and hearing the Lunar Moth's song. Later, the next night, everyone was getting ready for bed but something wasn't right! Nobody heard the Lunar Moth's song that night and nobody seems to have a pleasant sleep after that. Everyone, except Captain Jake, Amaya, Connor, and Greg, was now feeling really cranky the next day at school so they've decided to go into the night to find the Lunar Moth and save her from whoever kidnapped her. Later, the four PJ Masks have already transformed and have headed straight to the HQ. Owlette then presses the owl glider button to take the Owl Glider since they will be finding the Lunar Moth up above as they head to the first floor and hopped into the Owl Glider and they were off! Owlette flew her vehicle and then used her owl eyes to spot not really the Lunar Moth, but one of Luna Girl's moths flying towards her Luna Lair. Quietly, they followed the moth to it's location and as they arrived, they find the swarms of moths and Luna Girl...and in a glass prison that was the shape of a full moon, was the Lunar Moth! Owlette lands the Owl Glider onto a lower roof and the PJ Masks hop out of it to sneak to the other building's roof. When they got closer, they saw how scared and miserable the Lunar Moth looked when Luna Girl forced it to sing for her and her moths, but the Lunar Moth was too scared to sing so Luna Girl uses a stick to poke it really hard on the tummy! The Lunar Moth finally gave up and started singing, only in a sad, hurtful tone instead of a happy one. Annoyed and angered, Catboy leaps out of their hiding place before anyone could stop him. Luna Girl pulls out her Luna Magnet, then shoots a luna magnet beam at him, but quickly, Catboy jumps up and dodges the beam just in time but it hit Fish Boy, and he was frozen stiff! Then Gekko and Owlette leap into action but the moth swarms stopped them by tickling them, which gave Luna Girl enough time to lift the Luna Moth's prison and fly off as the moths follow her behind her when they stopped tickling Owlette and Gekko. Angered, Catboy scowls at Luna Girl as she gets away with the Lunar Moth. Catboy calms down eventually and apologizes to his friends because he was too cranky and that he needed the Lunar Moth's song now to get some sleep. Owlette tells him to not worry and they will get the Lunar Moth back for sure, then the gang heads back to the Owl Glider and they followed Luna Girl. Villain Motives * Luna Girl: To kidnap the Lunar Moth Trivia Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Group images Category:Music images